Lights Out 3 - Semblance
<< Jump to Beginning << Part 2 ---- semblance 1. the outward appearance or apparent form of something, especially when the reality is different. ---- The first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. Usually, the constant buzz of talk from the morning commuters could be heard every day. Sounds of cars beeping, wheels running on the road, and the constant babble that was always present, loud even to even be heard from all the way up in my third storey apartment. But today it was silent. Dimly I pondered on this, as well as wondering why it was so cold and why my bed was so hard and uncomfortable. And like lightning, I snapped awake, facing the sky. The moon was up right above me, but it wasn't glowing. It was a Dark Moon, which was kind of ironic. And then I noticed it was square. Oh no. I jumped up, barely registering my fist as I looked around. Everything, from the cars to the people to the buildings, everything was gone, leaving just a widespread plains. A little ahead the terrain turned into a birch forest, chillingly similar to in Minecraft. But it was Minecraft. That was the difference. It was all coming back. The server. The code. Entity 303 and Herobrine. Phoenix. Where was he? I looked around. The silence was pressing down and ominous, but for some reason there were no mobs around me. I realised my bat had turned into a wooden sword, although my shield was gone for whatever reason. Maybe it broke when I fell. I snatched it up off the ground, grateful for a weapon, even a weak one. Just as I suspected, the code for how people behaved was overwritten too. Somehow I was wearing my actual skin in the game, which was decidedly weird. I decided to ignore it as I tried to figure out where to go, what to do next. The Headquarters. Oh no. I couldn't see it. The building had disappeared along with the rest of the city. And I had no idea where Jeb or any of the employees were, or if they could even still help at all. Then I heard an explosion. Spinning around, I saw a faint glow just beyond the forest. The first explosion was followed by another one, as well as a random firework flying into the sky, exploding into a million stars. Without a second thought I ran towards it, dodging the trees as I wove through the biome, trying to reach the source. But when I finally came to a clearing, I stopped in my tracks. Three players where there. Two of them were faces I knew well from stories - Entity 303 and Herobrine. They were laughing as they sent another wave of mobs at a small group of terrified people, who were trying to defend themselves with only sticks. The third was Phoenix. As my legs seemed to take a life of their own, I ran towards the crowd. I needed to stop him. I couldn't let the world die. "STOP IT!" I yelled as I sliced through the mobs that were attacking the innocent group of people. The crowd, shocked at seeing such a sudden entrance of a hero, decided that the best thing to do was to flee immediately, for fear that they would get killed. "It's nice to see you again Towaka..." I turned around, panting as I saw Phoenix turn to me, letting them run whilst the other two entities watched with morbid curiosity. He looked different. In a bad way. He was corrupted. I looked at his body. Purple and red lines was streaked all over it. There was a white and purple dot at the centre of his chest. His eyes were half white, half purple. "Ph..." I trailed off. "Phoenix?" "It's me Towaka. It's me..." Phoenix laughed with a sinister tone. One step back. "Phoenix?! How did you... how did..." Entity 303 sneered at me while Herobrine laughed at my expression. "I corrupted his mind, his body, to be my minion." Two steps back. "But... why, why would you do such a thing?" I screamed, lashing out at Entity 303 in anger. The situation was all going to head. "I want to fulfil my quest and also the creepypastas' dreams of being the true rulers of this world. You're the only one who is stopping our success. Once we destroy you, we can effectively remove his memories of you and then we three will rise up as leaders of the world." Three steps back. "Get her." Herobrine looked at Phoenix while pointing at me. "With. Utter. Pleasure." Phoenix grunted in his demonic voice. Fireballs were already flicking to life, ghostly under the darkness of the night. Without thinking, I ran. I ran and ran and ran as fast as my legs could carry me and my stamina could sustain me. I could feel Phoenix catching up on me. Every step. Every second. "You can run away from me... BUT I'LL GET YOU!" Phoenix roared as I was instantly blasted forward by what seemed to be his fireball. I stumbled upon hitting the ground and I regained speed as fast as possible. I wasn't on fire though, thank goodness. How could I survive? I had only a wooden sword with me. Phoenix was literally a person who had godlike powers with an evil mindset. Trying to successfully run away would be like trying to survive a nuclear blast. I soon was back in the area of buildings where we escaped to find the code. By now though, most of the buildings had been stripped away, leaving just a few random piles of stone. I could still see people trying to scramble out of their way, only to be hit by Phoenix's laser blasts. That was when I realised Phoenix was already more than close enough to kill me. Come on... I thought to myself as I pushed myself to the limit and sprinted as fast as I could. You know how to get out of this. Sneaking obviously wasn't an option - there weren't nametags, and Phoenix could fly. I could lose him with block spam, but I didn't have anything on me. There was one other option. I needed to find a good place to hide... I quickly scanned the landscape, well aware of him flying not far behind. There. There was part of a building that was partially collapsed, creating a small alley leading off to another section of the city. I could sense how close he was. Taking a giant risk, I ran closer to the line of the buildings, almost tripping more than once over fallen debris and sticks. I approached the lane and suddenly swerved in, before squeezing into a two block high gap around the corner. I held my breath as Phoenix swept straight past. The moment he was out of sight I dashed out of the alley the same way I went in and started retracing my steps. Eventually, I climbed a tree and hid in the leaves. It was very impromptu, but what else would I use? Now that I was out of danger, I started to think. Even though the landscape was completely gone there was no reason why I still couldn't find Mojang, and more importantly - help. Unless they were dead already. Suddenly, there was a shift, and I fell out of the tree as space suddenly warped. I ended up landing on a cold, stone pavement. I could hear fire and screams of people in my ears. Footsteps. Phoenix was walking up to me from behind. "Dead yet?" I didn't respond. I was too weak, too emotionally traumatised, too injured to even move. "Well, I guess so. You had so much potential to stop me Towaka. You had it. Too bad it is all gone now, looking at your pathetic dead body. Well, time to eradicate the other people in this world, and claim leadership of this world along with Entity 303 and Herobrine." I heard those words. They pierced my heart. From that, I knew only one thing. It was too late. Phoenix was holding a blue light in his hands, which expanded into a hologram-like keyboard. I realised it was the code. The warped reality code. "What are you -" /removeblock 100x80y300z 50. I quickly grabbed the ledge as the blocks below suddenly disappeared, dropping into a chasm. At the bottom I could see the faint glow of lava. "Frankly, I would've preferred to make your death as painful as possible. But I'm in a hurry, so I guess you can just die in a pit of lava instead." "Phoenix -" /removeblock 101x80y300z 20. The stone disappeared as I screamed and started falling. Phoenix turned away nonchalantly as the ground drew closer by the second. Well... this is it. To die from burning to death in a lava pit... how humiliating. Haha. Guess I deserved this. I failed you, Phoenix. I failed you. I failed the world. I'm sorry. >> Part 4 Category:Lights Out Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Collabs Category:Eternulli Category:Series Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:XXPhoenix888